An overhead guard for an industrial truck, which consists of two assemblies, each of which have two support struts, is known from DE 10 2005 015 978. The overhead guard thus has a total of four support struts arranged on the corners of the canopy.
A counterbalanced forklift truck with a closed driver's cab, which is equipped with transparent window areas, is known from DE 102 08 889 A1. Furthermore, it is known to provide a glazed overhead guard and to clean it with a roof wiper.
It is known to form an overhead guard for reach trucks with a crown supported by two columns. In particular, since reach trucks are used at great heights, the overhead guard must be transparent so that the driver has a good view of the load. For this, horizontal struts within the crown, which partially allows a view of the extended lift mast, are provided. The horizontal struts protect the driver from falling goods. When used with liquids or in moist environments, it is also known to provide on the horizontal struts a grill for small falling parts or a transparent pane of glass for dripping liquids. But the protective function of the overhead guard is thereby ensured by the horizontal struts and their arrangement within the crown.